


Hand in Hand?

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Dianakko Week 2019 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Conversations, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Takes place directly after ep 20 (when Akko and Diana are riding home from the Cavendish Mansion together.)Following the promt how/when they fell in love





	Hand in Hand?

Diana and Akko had been flying back to Luna Nova on the former’s broom for a while now and were quickly approaching the school. And, although Akko would never admit it, she really enjoyed being able to ride on a broom with Diana, just the two of them. 

However, Akko was more confused than anything when Diana landed the broom about five minutes away from the school and abruptly ended her joyous ride. 

“Diana? Why’d we stop? We’re almost there!” Akko exclaimed, trying her hardest to sound genuinely curious and hide the slightly annoyed tone that was creeping from behind. 

“Sorry. I am just… taking a break,” Diana replied. Her usual strong, confident demeanor was now slightly nervous, even her slightest stutter caught Akko’s attention, and she immediately began thinking the worst. 

“Do you feel okay, Diana? Are you hurt or-”

“No, no, nothing like that! There’s just… something I would like, to tell you,” Diana said in an unusually hushed tone. Akko was still undoubtedly a bit worried about her, but was glad that there was nothing physically wrong with her. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous! Just tell me,” Akko said, gripping Diana’s hand lightly. It nearly startled her when Diana blushed slightly at the contact, and she resisted the urge to pull her hand away. 

“Akko… I,” Diana’s nearly incoherent stuttering trailed off as she took a few deep breaths to steel herself before working up the courage to reach forward and grip Akko’s hand, staring deep into her eyes. 

“Akko, I… I think I’m in love with you.”

Akko nearly stumbles backwards in surprise, she was just barely able to ground herself while Diana tugged on her hands to keep her steady. Before Diana could ask if she was alright, Akko had already let go of each of her hands and moved them up to squeeze her shoulders, a nervous yet gleeful grin plastered on her face. 

“Well, Diana, I think… I might be in love with you too.”

Before Akko could let Diana stumbled backwards like she had, she had her arms wrapped around the other witch’s waist, steadying her with a firm hug. 

“Hey Diana, wanna go to that café in the city tomorrow? Like… a date?” Akko asked, pulling away from her slightly. Diana pulled her right back in, resting her head on Akko’s shoulder.

“Yes, I would love that,” Diana replied with her head still rested on Akko, her usual composure seemingly drifting away. 

They remained in each other’s embrace for the longest time, and Diana was of course the first to realize how late they would arrive. Not wanting to arrive after sunset, she begrudgingly pulled away from Akko’s arms, missing the warmth almost immediately. Akko gave her a questioning look, that just barely hid her sorrow. 

“We should get going, it’ll get dark soon,” Diana said in the most nonchalant tone she could muster, also hiding her sadness from having to part from the embrace. Akko nodded before gripping Diana’s hand. 

“Can we at least walk?” Akko asked, her voice a strangled plead. 

“Alright,” Diana replied, smiling lightly. 

“Hand in hand?”

Diana couldn’t stop herself from blushing slightly, squeezing Akko’s hand a little tighter. 

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
